Andrew's Story: Back to Business
Its been nearly two weeks since I moved into the pack with my wolf brothers. The last time I was in the pack I had two wolf cubs with my old mate which names are Mel and Red. I haven't seen them in two years and yet they are part human heart. Andrew:Mel Red I am so glad to see you two Mel:We are so glad to see you too... Red:Where have you been we have waited so long for you father Andrew:Lets just say I was with some new friends and foes Red:Well are just happy that you are back Andrew We had a family group hug then went back to my old den Andrew:Ah good times Red:Mom left and now she's in a new pack if you were wondering Andrew:No its cool where in the world did she go Red:She went off to that new pack in the south someone started it up then um.... Mel:She went away without saying goodbye Andrew:Oh someday we will find her Akru:Hey Andrew I...oh Red and Mel were kind've crying and came hugging into me Akru:They okay Andrew:Just talking about their mother Akru:Oh that is sad...well someone came to visit you Andrew:Do you know who Akru:Yes it was Rocky and Skye Andrew:Alright guys got to go see ya in a bit Red:Who is Rocky and Skye Andrew:Come and see then if you want to know They came along to Akru's lair and saw a couple of dogs Red:Get the dogs Andrew:No no no no no no no no no that is Rocky and this is Skye Mel:Really Rocky:Andrew we have a problem Skye:Yeah something is up with Ryder can you come Andrew:Sorry guys I have to go...alright lets go I went into the portal and into the lookout and saw Ryder was laying down in his bed Andrew:Ryder are you....whoa I took a look at him not feeling good Andrew:Well I know for one thing lets take him to the hospital come on We took him to the hospital and the doctor gave us the news on Ryder ?:I am sorry to say that Ryder has an infection and it will take a while to recover Andrew:How long will it take for him to recover ?:Well at least a few months Skye:Then who will lead us without Ryder Andrew:I will lead you guys All:You will Andrew:Of course anything for my friends here and Ryder of course Chase:Wow how Andrew:I will figure out a way I quickly went out to the lookout to find his pad then I heard a beeping noise ?:Ryder we need your help Andrew:Ryder is in the hospital right now what do you need help with ?:One of my tractors are stuck in the mud Andrew:Don't you worry I will help you...since I have a skidsteer and a chain I brought my skidsteer and chain to the farm and I seen one of the tractors stuck in the mud Andrew:Alright Farmer.... ?:Yumi now how are you gonna get it out with that Andrew:You'll see I put the skidsteer in front of the mud where the tractor was. I got the chain then I hooked it up to the tractor then I got in the skidsteer. I steered backwards eventually getting the tractor out of the mud and out of harms way Andrew:How did this happen Yumi:I don't know I woke up and saw this Andrew:Well we got it out and that counts Yumi:Yeah thanks I started taking off with teh skidsteer Yumi:Wait whats your name Andrew:Andrew I got home that night or to the lookout that night tired as ever while the pups were still at the hospital waiting on Ryder's condition till I heard a voice Andrew:Am I hearing things I turned around and there was Alexander my wolf father. He perished due to Shere Khan the tiger which I defeated long ago. Alexander:Why did you leave the jungle Andrew:Its ust that I love the humans not saying I don't like the jungle its just natural for humans to stay with humans Alexander:You broke the law go back Andrew:What Alexander:Go back That was the most strangest thing I have ever saw but I did decide to stay but go see my wolfpack every now and then to see how they are doing. I know for one thing if there is trouble in the jungle they will go through the portal and into my world for my help.